The Castiel Gospel
by ClaraNoblePond
Summary: Before meeting the Winchesters, Castiel was merely a soldier, an Angel of the Lord. But after meeting them, he became so much more. He became a human, a rebel - and their friend. And despite his betrayals and his ordeals gone through with Sam and Dean, he still lives on. This is the story of Castiel. This is the story of the angel who changed the world. Forever.
1. The Soldier

**And no, I don't own _Supernatural._ Neither story nor characters are mine. But the words are mine, and my way of telling Cas' story is, too.**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

.

_There once was an angel_

_Named Castiel._

_All that he wanted_

_Was to do good and well._

_._

_He grew up following_

_Heaven's every demand._

_No matter how difficult,_

_He completed every command._

_._

_But then he saw angels_

_Being killed one by one._

_And all he wanted_

_Was for the fighting to be done._

_._

_He turned on his fellows,_

_Fled the only family he knew,_

_And went to the Winchesters,_

_Who would always stay true._

_._

_Then Sam went below,_

_And Dean stayed above._

_Though Cas brought Sam back,_

_He wasn't Sam without love._

_._

_And it was during this time,_

_When Cas was most weak,_

_That Crowley came out_

_And decided to speak._

_._

_He said that Cas could be God,_

_If Cas helped him play Devil._

_Even with the odds,_

_The playing field was level._

_._

_Without Dean to convince him_

_That this was wrong,_

_Cas said yes, thinking he_

_Could be God all along._

_._

_Heaven needed a leader,_

_Since their father went silent._

_Without a firm hand, Cas thought,_

_The angels would only get violent._

_._

_So he lied to his new family,_

_Though it hurt his heart so._

_He wanted to tell the truth,_

_But his mind and Crowley said no._

_._

_Of course, he was caught,_

_Family knows when you're lying,_

_And Cas pleaded that he_

_Was only the right thing trying._

_._

_But he'd made his choice,_

_And when midnight came,_

_He took in all those souls,_

_And began the ruling game._

_._

_He was bursting with power,_

_It was tearing him inside out._

_But he wanted to believe_

_He could win this grim bout._

_._

_And even when he submitted,_

_Put back all the souls he'd taken in,_

_There were still some that were left,_

_The Leviathan._

_._

_They walked him in the river,_

_Then pulled him deep down._

_And the brothers could only think_

_That their dear Cas had drowned._


	2. The Lunatic

_._

_But when Dean was seeking out_

_A way to clear Sam's brain,_

_He found Cas as Emanuel,_

_Against all odds Cas had remained._

_._

_But the angel didn't remember_

_His wings or his betrayal._

_He even had a wife,_

_Though at being normal he failed._

_._

_He recalled soon enough,_

_With the help of Meg and Dean,_

_And once the gold lights broke out,_

_He saw all that he'd seen._

_._

_He said Dean should kill him,_

_Said he shouldn't be alive._

_But Dean told him he was forgiven,_

_Dean was just glad Cas'd thrived._

_._

_And Cas did end up healing Sam,_

_But at a terrible cost._

_For Cas' mind gained_

_Everything Sam's mad one lost._

_._

_It took forever,_

_Many days had to pass_

_Until the madangel awoke,_

_A much changed Cas._

_._

_He followed the bees_

_Instead of his woes._

_The less painful path_

_Was the one that he chose._

_._

_But Dean convinced him_

_To support their cause._

_And when they truly needed it,_

_Cas fought without pause._

_._

_Defeating the Leviathan_

_Meant something had to be lost._

_And Dean and Cas_

_Were into Purgatory tossed._

_._

_They found a way out,_

_But when Dean stretched his hand,_

_Cas shoved it away,_

_Determined to stay in monster land._

_._

_He saw it as penance_

_For his sins and his crimes,_

_For his lies and his attacks,_

_For his darkest times._

_._

_However, he was brought back_

_To Heaven by Naomi, who made_

_Castiel her servant,_

_Her every word he obeyed._

_._

_She tampered with his mind,_

_And toyed with his soul._

_After her work, our angel_

_Was not completely whole._

_._

_But then Cas stumbled on the words_

_Which let him escape._

_The Angel Tablet he found,_

_Which could control Heaven's fate._

_._

_And things got even better_

_When the boys found Metatron,_

_The scribe of God's word,_

_Who everyone thought was gone._

_._

_While Sam trialed to close Hell,_

_Cas trialed to close his home._

_Metatron said he could shut up Heaven,_

_Leaving the angels alone._

_._

_And Cas believed him,_

_Why shouldn't he?_

_Metatron was who every_

_Good angel wanted to be._

_._

_But Cas had once again_

_Chosen the wrong voice to follow._

_And then Metatron took Cas' grace,_

_Which was hard for Cas to swallow._

_._

_Then with the third trial done,_

_The angels started to fall._

_First there were none,_

_And then there were all._

_._


	3. The Human

_._

_So Cas started running,_

_And learning how to be human._

_Everything was so different,_

_He could even die, he could end!_

_._

_But there was a lot_

_That Earth's people taught him._

_And he saw how Man_

_Can usually find a way to win._

_._

_The Winchesters had proved that,_

_And more people did, too._

_Showing how to be caring,_

_And selfless, and true._

_._

_Then Dean sent Cas out,_

_Told Cas to go far away._

_Even though he wanted nothing more_

_Than for Castiel to stay._

_._

_During this time,_

_Cas gathered new grace._

_Though his true power_

_It could never replace._

_._

_It was only when Cas crossed paths_

_With the brothers once more_

_That he understood_

_All that had gone down before._

_._

_Since the angels had fallen_

_Sam had been possessed_

_By an angel named Ezekiel,_

_For Dean thought it was best._

_._

_Sam was only walking_

_Because of the angel inside._

_And Ezekiel wished_

_From other angels to hide._

_._

_But then Sam's possessor,_

_Whose name was truly Gadreel_

_Teamed up with Metatron_

_And his real colors did reveal._

_._

_So Castiel and Dean,_

_Along with Hell's shackled King_

_Captured this traitor_

_And entered the fighting ring._

_._

_In the end it was Crowley,_

_About whom Cas didn't give a damn,_

_Who ended up rescuing_

_Poor, broken Sam._

_._

_Yet this marvelous victory_

_Turned into a defeat_

_When Dean said goodbye_

_And turned on his feet._

_._

_Leaving Sam and Cas_

_In the dark and the rain_

_Watching their friend and brother_

_Leaving with shame._

_._

_So Cas stayed with Sam_

_For awhile, just them two._

_And he finally realized_

_What being human'd changed him into._

_._

_They found a way_

_To track Gadreel_

_But it meant hurting Sam_

_In ways Cas couldn't heal._

_._

_So he refuse to risk_

_Injuring Sam too much_

_Because he knew_

_The magic Winchester touch._

_._

_And he knew the worth_

_Of a human heart,_

_And he knew that with Sam's_

_The world could never part._

_._

_He put his friend first_

_Instead of the gain._

_Though Cas did screw up,_

_A good man he remained._

_._


	4. The Rebel

_._

_Eventually, Cas crossed paths_

_With the angel Bartholomew._

_And he was faced with a choice,_

_A choice of what to do._

_._

_Join his brother in arms_

_And sacrifice his vow of peace,_

_Or make another enemy_

_Who'd try to his life cease._

_._

_But Cas had finally learned_

_From his many past mistakes,_

_And refused to kill an innocent,_

_Knowing one cut is all it takes._

_._

_By choosing to stay a rebel,_

_Cas brought others to his side._

_Angels who believed in his ways,_

_And with him would gladly ride._

_._

_Yet Cas truly believed_

_That he couldn't lead._

_He didn't have the confidence,_

_A better angel they did need._

_._

_Then Metatron captured Cas,_

_Called him the ultimate foe._

_He wanted Cas to stand up,_

_And to the gauntlet throw._

_._

_Metatron said every hero_

_Needs a villain in the end._

_And Cas had everything he needed,_

_He didn't even have to pretend._

_._

_Cas wanted this new God dead_

_It wasn't a secret in the least._

_And so Cas' will broke,_

_He gathered his followers to slay the beast._

_._

_And the angels flocked to him,_

_They made their nest on Cas' ground._

_He taught them all diplomacy,_

_And a new way to fight they found._

_._

_There were restless followers there,_

_A traitor of two here,_

_But overall Cas kept them straight_

_And his authority was clear._

_._

_But then some angels started killing_

_In the name of Castiel,_

_And some soldiers started doubting that_

_Their commander was leading well._

_._

_Cas was shocked by all the blood,_

_Wanted nothing to do with it._

_Though he swore his innocence,_

_Their doubts of him grew bit by bit._

_._

_Then Metatron made his speech_

_About Cas' stolen grace_

_And the anger of his angels_

_Poor Cas had to face._

_._

_And when he refused to punish_

_Dean's act of violence,_

_Cas' followers left him_

_And his only friends in silence._

_._

_But against all odds,_

_Team Free Will ended up winning._

_However, no one_

_Was of true happiness singing._

_._

_Yes, Heaven was open_

_And Metatron locked away._

_And yes, the angels united,_

_Listened to what all had to say._

_._

_But Cas' grace was running out,_

_And his life was wearing thin._

_Put that with his grief,_

_He didn't know where to begin._

_._

_For Dean had perished_

_Trying to kill the false God._

_And lying dead on the bed,_

_No one was there to applaud._

_._

_All along, all Cas'd wanted_

_Was Dean and Sam safe at last._

_Of course, with his luck_

_That'd never come to pass._

_._


	5. The Lost

**(Hey guys! Since I caught up Castiel Gospel with _Supernatural _since the end of Season 9, I will now be doing two parts for each new season. I don't know how many more seasons we'll get, but let's hope it's many more! Thank you _so much_ for reading guys - it means a lot to me!)**

**.**

_Still struggling to keep going,_

_Cas pretended he was fine._

_Though it was impossible for him_

_To hide the dying signs._

_._

_But he kept trying his best _

_To help Sam locate Dean,_

_Even though they didn't get _

_What Dean's letter did really mean._

_._

_And he strived to be a part _

_Of Heaven's re-birth,_

_Weighed down with the choices,_

_He missed his human mirth. _

_._

_Excepting his fate,_

_Cas worked every day._

_He was a dead man walking,_

_Didn't want to uselessly slip away._

_._

_After all, there was Hannah,_

_Who had so much to learn._

_Cas wanted to teach her humanity,_

_How the human soul can burn._

_._

_Yet he carried the burden _

_Of Dean's new black eyes._

_The news of how his best friend _

_Even Sam had to despise._

_._

_And, truth be told,_

_He didn't know what to do._

_Because it was always Dean_

_Who made sure they all got through._

_._

_Then came along Crowley,_

_Shoving grace down Cas' neck,_

_Leaving no trace of that run-down,_

_Self-sacrificing wreck._

_._

_Cas had to admit_

_That he relished his returned strength._

_Yet to the finish line _

_There was still quite a length._

_._

_He raced to Sam's side,_

_Wrestled Dean to a halt._

_Dean's black eyes opposing Sam's,_

_Rimmed with water and salt._

_._

_But the last shots were given,_

_And Dean awoke and truly saw,_

_Unaware of how much his words _

_Had made Sam's heart rare and raw._

_._

_Yet Dean was back, and Cas knew_

_All Sam really needed was his brother._

_And he left confident _

_That they'd take care of each other._

_._

_Thus left to his own problems,_

_He saw Hannah look at him differently._

_Though he knew she wanted him,_

_Cas didn't want to this see._

_._

_He was yet again confused,_

_At a lost as to what should be done._

_So he pretended that he could ignore it,_

_From his problems he started to run._

_._

_In the end, though, it was she who left,_

_Hannah realized what she was;_

_A borrower of a human's body,_

_And a thief of what our heart does._

_._

_She wanted to put humans first,_

_And so let her vessel go free._

_Castiel was once again alone,_

_Not wanting to fight or to flee._

_._

_Remembering Jimmy Novak_

_And his daughter, Claire,_

_Cas set out to find her,_

_To show that he did care._

_._

_But she ran away,_

_Seeing him as he'd been._

_A heartless, ruthless soldier,_

_Only thinking on how to win._

_._

_Though this was to be expected,_

_Castiel still felt so much sadness._

_He had ruined her life,_

_Should've driven her to madness._

_._

_And so even with her hate,_

_He still wanted to help her._

_He felt a sense of obligation,_

_His weighty guilt would not stir._

_._

_And deep down inside,_

_Cas felt grief even more._

_His heart bled for her loss,_

_How he'd just walked out the door._

_._

_She was only a child,_

_And she needed a friend._

_He could never match her father,_

_But would try to until the end._

_._

_So he caught up with her,_

_And she tried to let him in._

_And the process of healing _

_Started to begin._

_._

_Then disaster struck,_

_The Mark surged up again;_

_And when Cas saw Dean's eyes,_

_He wished he'd never seen Dean then._

_._


End file.
